


Just Another Wednesday Night

by red_b_rackham



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (kinda), Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, The Many Adventures of Jack & River, gen - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes missing. River tracks him down. No one is surprised he is lacking clothes. (Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% not what I was supposed to be working on today. But a prompt from a friend happened and then a little scene happened. This takes place at some point, when River and Jack are hopping around the galaxy together, doing odd jobs and helping people and being unofficial Time Agents and I don’t care if that’s not canon, it totally happened okay because _timey wimey wibbly wobbly_. I refuse to believe Jack and River never went on some awesome adventures together. ;D
> 
> _Prompt: “How long have you been sitting there?” “Longer than you’d think.”_

She found him at three in the morning, handcuffed to a rusty jungle gym on Kierdiian, of all places.

“Jack?” River called out. Though his tracker indicated he was here, she didn’t immediately spot him until she drew closer.

“Oh, thank the stars –  _ here! _ ” he shouted in response.

River stowed her tablet in her bag and hurried over the grass and gravel. Somehow it didn’t surprise her to find him naked save a pair of black boxer shorts. He craned his head to look up at her and relief flooded his features.

“It’s about time – I was starting to worry no one would find me and I’d be here when the sun came up.” He huffed out a sigh. “I  _ really _ wasn’t looking forward to getting arrested for this.”

She bit back a laugh. “How long have you been sitting here?”

“Longer than you’d think.”

River looked him up and down. “Well, this is a bit… compromising, isn’t it?” She couldn’t stop the amusement from spreading across her face.

Jack grimaced. “Yeah, well. It could’ve been worse.”

“Oh,” River agreed. “It can  _ always _ be worse.” She covered her mouth and stifled a giggle that turned into chest-shaking laugh.

Jack shook his head. “You’re thinking about Udapau, aren’t you.”

“Can you blame me?” River said when she’d regained control of herself. As long as she lived, she wouldn’t be able to forget the sight of Jack, not a stitch of clothing on him, running flat out across the desert away from a Morguile beast. She inhaled and wiped the tears from eyes.

“All right, all right, I’m a disaster, I know.” He jangled his handcuffed wrists. “Anytime you want to let me out, that’d be great.”

River took pity on him and retrieved a bobby pin from her utility belt. She made quick work of the cuffs’ lock and Jack rubbed his wrists gratefully once he was freed.

“What was it this time?” she asked, helping him to his feet. “Or, should I say,  _ who _ ?” She raised an eyebrow at him as she punched the coordinates for her ship into the vortex manipulator strapped to her left forearm.

Jack sighed and at least had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself for once. “Well, there were  _ three _ and I thought we were going back to her planet for some fun, on his ship, with a stopover at the Yqisse bar, but one thing led to another, and there was a little – ”

River held her hand up. “On second thought, I really don’t need the details. I suppose you don’t have the gemstone anymore?”

He winced.

“Ah.” So that’s why he was guiltily avoiding her eyes.

She led them to the trees that ringed the playground and stopped behind a robust elm. She linked her arm with Jack’s and readied her finger above the manipulator.

“You’re gonna tell him about this, aren’t you?” Jack grumbled.

River shot him a wide smile. “Darling, of  _ course _ I am.”

 

**-end-**


End file.
